


a diamond sky

by Shamelessly_Radiant



Series: Original Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Moon, Nature, Night, Poetry, Rainbow, Sky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant
Summary: inspired by the view from my window, the colours of the rainbow, and the drops of jupiter in our hair





	a diamond sky

a flock of birds suddenly rise up and fly

along a rapidly greying sky

streaks of blue and white

i’m still here, _still here_

and suddenly, a lonely little bird,

as fast as possible, _wait for me_

 

a second flock of birds, and the lonely little bird

is not a follower

but a leader

_follow me_

i take a picture of the birds,

look up again;

and a rainbow in the sky

against the grey, the looming world

 

a third flock of little black birds

rise up from the green trees

at the end of the rainbow

brighter horizons await

 

_quickly, quickly_

green trees, birds, an airplane

 

all sharing the sky

 

i take another picture,

run downstairs;

_“a rainbow! a rainbow!”_

 

and yes, i know the science behind it

how light gets divided into a million of colours

by droplets of water

but it is still magic to me

 

when i come back upstairs,

and look through my little attic window

gone is the rainbow

the birds have flown away, the airplane traveled on

 

the sky is blue again, the trees still

i turn my gaze to the other side

and there is the moon

she was not there before, i am sure

 

 _but i’m here now,_ she says

_to lighten up the darkest hours_

_and i’ll invite all my friends,_

_stars and diamonds_

and we’ll paint the sky again

showing you how it used to be,

millions of years before

light that travelled thousands of miles

to reach your very eyes

galaxies long since faded

 

look up, my darling, darling

see the light shine bright

and think, hello lovely night

**Author's Note:**

> look up, and leave me a note <3


End file.
